User talk:Will Pittenger
Reply Sorry about the changing templates without admin permission, I just thought that I could make the templates look a little better. I should have known from past WikiMedia coding experience that the edits could affect other pages on the wiki. I know you reverted the edits, but I was wondering what you thought about the template designs I made if you'd like I could fix the template coding so they can work with the other pages. Also, I hope that I didn't create a bad impression of myself by messing up the wiki coding, but I'd like to make some of the templates a little better and I even started on a main page design that might make the wiki's main page a little more welcoming, you can find that at User:LivingIsDying/MyIdea, it's not done yet but I think it would improve the wiki. —LivingIsDying (blog | twitter) 00:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :With the Template:Infobox, the "title1" parameters can be used to more easily create other infobox templates (it's something they do on wikipedia). With my main page idea, I could get rid of the song of the day and artist of the week and update an upcoming albums section myself. With sheet music for choirs, it might be possible to link song pages to http://musicnotes.com . —LivingIsDying (blog | twitter) 00:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Copied from my talk page please respond I think I've already heard your response on my proposal. I made templates that look better, but you remove them from the pages that I add them to, why? I don't know, do you not like them? I even made templates that wouldn't affect any other templates (like you wanted) and included more information. You said, "I believe I requested that you use pages in you user space as a demonstration of your template proposal." You never requested that to me until today 25. I've been trying to help make the wiki look better and help add content. I've had over four years of MediaWiki coding expertise and I administrate four other Wikia wikis, if you don't want my design ideas, please tell me. —LivingIsDying (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Will, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. I was wondering if you knew about/had ever visited our other religious music wiki- Heaven Music. We always encourage communities with similar-themed wikis to join forces to grow communities/boost SEO, etc... Anyway, just thought it was worth dropping a note about. Glad you're using our platform for your wiki and if you would like help with anything please let me know... Peter 01:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you i can really help out with the wiki since i have a lot of exp on other wikis so ill see you around. Trav583 son of the creator 20:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) hank you for letting me be part of this wiki Adminship what do i have to do to be an admin?--Christ is risen, BornagainJesusfreak 00:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:file:Rich mullins 1.jpg needs help Well, I got that file from Wikipedia. Here is the link to it if that helps:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Rich_Mullins_black_and_white_short_hair.jpg I'm unfamiliar with uploading images and did not mean to violate any copyrights or anything. Sorry. :(- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 21:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Edit: The other image I uploaded and put on Newsboys/Take Me to Your Leader is okay because it is an album cover, isn't it?- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 21:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *How would I put it on the image's page? On the upload page the only thing I see that may work is the copyright holder only allows this work to be used for non-commercial and/or educational purposes. Would that work?- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 11:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) **Okay, I think I added what I needed to.- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 17:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hello! I have some questions I have come across while editing and wondered if you could answer them. 1. On the year pages there is a section on Albums released in ____. Is it okay if I made a few other sections where they apply? ::Examples: On 1955 I could put- Artists born in 1955 Or on 1997 I could put- Artist died in 1997 Or on 1997 I could also put- Other events in 1997 changed his name from "Kevin Max Smith" to "Kevin Max". 2. I have noticed that your categories are rather broad. Would it be okay if I made some more specific categories? ::Examples: could be in Category:Contemporary Artists could be in Category:Albums by Rich Mullins. Verge of a Miracle could be in Category:Songs by Rich Mullins and/or Category:Songs on Pictures in the Sky. 3.'One more question... Is this wiki for Christian hymns and other old Christian songs along with the newer stuff? Just trying to find out how I can help improve this wiki the most. P.S. I changed KEVIN MAX (Artist) back to Kevin Max (Artist) before I realized that you had already changed it and BornagainJesusFreak had changed it back. However, Kevin Max is how they have it on Wikipedia and that is the capitalization I think is correct. I also pretty much copied the Wikipedia article about Kevin Max, formatted it correctly for this wiki, and put it on his page because before it was mainly about 'his wonderful voice.'- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess]] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 16:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, I will work on some of those then.- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 01:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) **One more question. Is it necessary to have an article in both Category:Artists and Category:Contemporary Artists as TobyMac is? On other wikis I have been on an article that was in a subcategory of a larger category did not go in the larger category as well. (If that makes any sense)- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 11:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ***Okay!- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 22:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Images Oh, do they all have to have the link to where I got them? I can add that if I need to. I thought that if they just had the Albumcover template that was enough. Sorry for all this trouble.- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 16:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) *I'll do it the way I have seen it done on other wikis: Summary (explain what it's of) Found here. (here linked to where I found it.)- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 01:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Please be aware of this request Thanks for thinking of me! I may be able to do this, I will continue to think about it and let you know what I decide.- [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 13:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hey Will :) Christmas is a super-busy time on my home wiki, as I imagine it is here. Can you give me a rough idea of the kinds of promotional issues you're having right now by leaving a message on my talk page? In the coming days, I can either help you myself or hook you up with people who can help! — CzechOut 23:25, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Here's a solid promotional idea: :*Create a Twitter account. For best brand identification, make it @ChristianMusicWiki. :*Follow the accounts at community:Community Central:Twitter Wikis :*Follow as many official accounts as you can of Christian music stars, publishers, writers, and musicians :*Use the instructions at to prominently locate your Twitter feed on your main page. :*Install w:c:dev:SocialIcons, per the instructions there, so that it's super easy for readers to tweet about your articles. :*Draw up a list of the most interesting pages on your wiki, and tweet about them. Use http://tinyurl.com to shrink the size of addresses so that you have more characters to use to talk about the article. :*Tweet regularly. It really does bring people to the wiki. — CzechOut 02:19, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I hear ya. I wasn't much into social media either. But the results are dramatic. Whether we like it or not, the world is into social sites. So if we choose not to play there, we are seriously limiting the reach of our wikis. I'd urge you to reconsider. It's actually surprisingly fun once you've built up a few hundred connections and people are obviously connecting with you. I've done several experiments with Twitter to see whether it has a direct impact on the wiki, and it genuinely does. You can definitely create mini ad campaigns that effectively focus people towards the wiki. Also, with an artistic topic such as this one, Pinterest and Tumblr would almost certainly bump your traffic. — CzechOut 16:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm just here to offer you some advice. I have no interest in your wiki's topic. Plus, it's usually inappropriate for a non-admin to have control over a wiki's social media identities. — CzechOut 16:45, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I hear you need help filling in information on some pages. Hello Will, I have visited this Wiki before and have decided to help with the information, as I'm a fan of many of the bands and artist on here, so I have spruced up a few pages for you and all the others who have built this up. the pages are Audio Adrenaline (Artist) , TruDog (Artist), Skillet, Casting Crowns (Artist), and Third Day (Artist) Thanks, Windows 8 is real and doesn't suck. user: new nick dan 04:27, July 11, 2014 (UTC) IRC communication Hi Will :) I'm not sure what's preventing our communication on IRC. I wasn't before, but now I'm getting messages saying that I specifically can't send you messages because I need to "log in with services". Never seen that before. At any rate, I'll copy and paste the messages I sent to you: * CzechOut: Hey Will :) *WLP|Away is away: I'm not here right now. * CzechOut: I don't know if you remember me, but last CHristams you asked me to help you a bit with promotion of christianmusic.wikia.cm * WLP|Away is away: I'm not here right now. * CzechOut: Well, this Christmas, I'm now a member of Wikia staff and am in a better position to help you * WLP|Away is away: I'm not here right now. *CzechOut: Please feel free to talk to me here. Or, if I'm not here by the time you come back, just leave a message for me on any of my user talk pages anywhere on Wikia. * WLP|Away is away: I'm not here right now. * CzechOut: We have significantly increased the attention we're paying to music at Wikia, to the point that we've hired people on the basis of their involvement with music. We've also created a music hub, and better organised our music wikias. * WLP|Away is away: I'm not here right now. * CzechOut: we'd love to spruce up and make more prominent christianmusic.wikia.com, and we'd love you to be a part of the process. * WLP|Away is away: I'm not here right now. * CzechOut: So please don't hesitate to get in touch! — CzechOut 04:21, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Christmas redesign Hey Will :) Hope this finds you well. The revamp of the front page and background have been completed. I'm not sure if you'll read this before Christmas, but if you don't like anything, please let me know. I've tried to hew closely to your instructions, keeping it as focused on a Christian-centric view of the holiday. I've also kept, but refactored, almost all of your original front page. A few of the sections that were out of date were ditched. I've also opted for an ichthus-based wordmark, as crosses/crucifixes are more controversial, and I thought it best to go for a symbol that cast the widest possible net. Because you don't have a Christmas category here, the front page doesn't try to give an overview of your Christmas music content, so much as the artists who have large Christmas catalogues. Again, if you've got any problems with the way the front page looks now, just lemme know. — CzechOut 09:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) New account, still the same commitment Hello Will, This is "New nick dan", I wanted to alert you I was locked out of my old account and switched to a new account. I plan to continue working on the wiki adding more info in under this new account. --Dani.podis.5 (talk) 20:50, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm back in Hello again, it's new nick dan (dani.podis.5), after thorough guessing, I finally remembered the password I have on here, so I'll be back to editing with this account, which should soon be "DaniPodis" since I've wanted to move on from the name I had on here for a while now. user: DaniPodis 04:02, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Forking Hi Will, I'm sorry to see you go from FANDOM, this is a good wiki and it will be sad to see it less active - although hopefully that will be temporary. I'm sorry, but you can't link to your new wiki on the main page of this one. We regard that as unauthorised advertising. We will accept a notice that links to a forum or blog post about the move, which can stay in place for two weeks. That should give any regulars to to see it and decide which wiki they want to edit on. To give the full rules on forking (we don't say moving, because the wiki will still be here): * Please make sure that any messaging in blogs or other discussions clearly says that people have a choice to move with you or to stay * Please do not post to users' talk pages with messages about the fork. We look on this just as you would have if someone came here in the past, and started leaving mass messages about their site on talk pages. * Please do not try to delete pages, change fundamental elements of the site, or otherwise damage the content. The wiki should be left intact and available for any future editors to use. * Please do not use the FANDOM wiki to promote your new fork. This includes templates, notices or URLs on pages other than the announcement. Thank you, and I wish you all the best on your new wiki -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:04, September 21, 2017 (UTC)